nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lynxian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nurarihyon no Mago Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kubinashi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FanOfManyAnime (Talk) 23:49, September 4, 2010 Profile You've been working hard in this wiki. Can you write something in your profile? --Cococrash11 04:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha, sure. XD Lynxian 04:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Kiyotsugu's surname Hey Lynxian. Do you know if Kiyotsugu was actually given a surname? I haven't been able to find exactly where he was given the surname "Kiyojuji". --FanOfManyAnime 16:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Huh. He's only ever listed as "Kiyotsugu" anywhere I look - but considering that Shima is only ever listed as Shima (with the exception of the databook), I think Kiyotsugu might actually be his surname. It would make sense, given terms of address in Japan.Lynxian 16:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Cover Scans of Chapters Hey Lynxian. Can you hold off all the chapter cover scans? I'm about to upload all the chapter covers in their raw formats in a few days. Thanks. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 06:11, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing. XD Didn't know you wanted to use the raw versions, or I'd have done that. --Lynxian 15:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Lynxian! Great job on the cover uploading! I actually forgot about uploading them myself... I'll start uploading some of them sometime. By the way, I want you to know that the reason I wanted you to upload the raw covers is because I think it'd be best to use authentic material from the series as opposed to fansubbed translations. Do you agree with this? ~~'FOMA' (talk) 07:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I have the raw scans for all volumes except 12 and 13, so it's no biggie. I definitely agree, too. There are nuances about Japanese that aren't always expressed as well in translation. --Lynxian 02:23, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Lengthy Names Hey Lynxian, I made a proposal to Cococrash11 to simplify the names of various titles of articles and categories regarding the series. To show you what I mean, here a few examples I gave him: Articles: Nurarihyon no Mago Manga -> Chapters Nurarihyon no Mago Anime -> Episodes Nurarihyon no Mago Series -> Nurarihyon no Mago Categories: Nurarihyon no Mago Characters -> Characters Male Characters -> Male Female Characters -> Female I suggested this because I didn't think we needed to have Nurarihyon no Mago stuck on many of these titles and categories regarding the series as I find the titles of these articles a bit long. I also proposed simplifying other categories such as Male Characters to Male because, like the other simplification I mentioned, I didn't think we needed to have Characters stuck on the names of categories as such. He rejected my proposal, but I'd like to know what of you think of this. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 05:17, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, I agree that making article names more concise would be a big help for both those of us editing and for people navigating the site. We're already using "Chapters" and "Episodes" as categories for those respective pages, so it would make a lot of sense. Or I think so, anyway. Mainly because - I'll take the anime article as an example here - if you don't specify that an article is devoted to the anime episodes, readers might very well expect to find anything and everything having to do with the anime on that article (ie. series music, DVD info, etc.) -- Lynxian 05:30, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Manga Do you know the manga Bakuman, History Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and The World God Only Knows? I am the Admin of those wiki. Please reply if you know or don't know. --Cococrash11 04:40, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've heard of the second one (but never read it) and regularly read the first and third. Why? -- Lynxian 19:15, December 6, 2010 (UTC) You read the 1st and 3rd one regularly right? Are you well inform enough to know the plot just like Nurarihyon no Mago and your Wikia site Sket Dance? --Cococrash11 01:23, January 4, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't read History Strongest Disciple Kenihci you should totally read it. Its really intersting I recomend you to read it. Try from 1 to current chapters thats the way to understand the story and really see how intersting it is. Also has an anime I recomend that too. --Cococrash11 01:23, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think I'm probably well-informed enough on them, yeah. I haven't been following their anime versions, though. I watched an episode of TWGOK, but it just didn't have the same charm as the original manga. I'll take a look at Kenichi sometime. There are actually a lot of manga that I follow, so! XD -- Lynxian 04:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Really? I think Bakuman's anime is the one that doesn't had the charm and TWGOK anime is okay. --Cococrash11 05:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Can you help edit Bakuman, History Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and The World God Only Knows wiki sites? http://kenichi.wikia.com/wiki/History_Strongest_Disciple_Kenichi_Wiki http://the-world-god-only-knows.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page http://bakuman.wikia.com/wiki/Bakuman_Wiki This are the sites. --Cococrash11 05:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Maybe first you don't need to edit but to see if you like. Lets start all over do you like the mangas? --Cococrash11 23:38, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Names of Chapters and Volumes Hey Lynxian. I just wanted to let you know that in a few weeks, I'm going to start changing most of the names of the chapters. I don't think fansubbed translated titles are very reliable or accurate. I also want to get this done because I'm planning on fixing up the Chapters page, similar to what I did here at the Beelzebub Wiki, and I want to re-format it with as much efficiency as possible by pre-fixing the chapter titles. Also, I was wondering: What do you think of re-naming the titles of articles of volumes from "Volume ---" to their names (eg Volume Three to Nura Clan General Meeting)? My preference would be to change them as such, but I want to know what you think. I'd like to know this from you too before I start fixing up the Chapters page. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 06:05, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen several wikis with that same layout, and it's both more effective aesthetically and with organization - so I have no complaints about the switch. Are you planning to change the chapter titles to their original Japanese, then? If so, I can get started on it as well. As for the volume names, I'm fine with either - I assume if we're changing the chapter titles to their original Japanese, then the volume subtitles would be changed the same way? -- Lynxian 12:19, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I don't plan on changing the chapter and volume titles to Japanese. If we do that, readers are going to have difficulty understanding what the titles of the chapters mean. ::My plan is to improve the translations of these titles by making translated titles as consistent as possible with the Japanese titles (eg punctuation where appropriate, straightforward translations). By straightforward translations, I mean translating the title from Japanese to English as is, not adding anything to it. For example, one of the Beelzebub chapters has a title of 悪魔? 悪魔じゃあい?. The fansubbers translated it to A Demon? That's A Demon, Right?. I translated it to Demon? Not a Demon?. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 01:49, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ahh, I get it. It seems a little counter-productive to me, but I also favor keeping translations true to the original, so I can't complain too much. If you need help with it, I can lend a hand. -- Lynxian 02:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I think it's just a one-time thing, though, so it shouldn't be too bad. ~~'FOMA' (talk) 00:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Kiyotsugu and Shima About Kiyotsugu, I really think we should just simplify his name to just Kiyotsugu, if we can't find a legitimate surname or first name for him. About Shima, did you say that he was actually given a first name Jiro in the character data book? ~~'FOMA' (talk) 01:03, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :I agree - Kiyotsugu is always listed as just that, even in the data book and anime credits. Shima's first name is official, however. -- Lynxian 01:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Arcs Hey Lynxian. I've always had trouble trying to sort the storyline into arcs. There were some chapters and episodes that just didn't belong solely in the Gyuki and Shikoku arcs. I stumbled across the Chinese Wikipedia page here and found that the chapters have been sorted into a few more stand-alone arcs, which I've found to be quite effective. What do you think about separating the chapters into these many arcs? ~~'FOMA' (talk) 04:33, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wow, that's awesome. I've been having trouble trying to fit chapters into arcs too, so that's a huge help. I'm definitely for it. -- Lynxian 04:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Chapter Names For chapters 51 and 102, I do think we should change them back to "Their __" too. I tried making their titles more specific, but reading the titles I made, I think "of the Two" would be a bit awkward too. I don't know why I put "Understanding" under chapter 57. I like what you did with chapter 73. I agree with you for chapter 111 too. I looked up Aobozu on Wikipedia and found that it referred to 青 as "blue". There's even a little picture there depicting the Aobozu wearing blue. Also, I searched up "Aobozu" on Google and some of the results refer to Aobozu as 藍坊主, where 藍 most definitely refers to blue (at least in Chinese). I'm actually not aware of the difference between the furigana and kanji in some of the titles. If that's the case, then I guess we should refer to the furigana too, because elsewhere, people refer to furigana as opposed to kanji all the time when available, even if the furigana has a different meaning than kanji. I guess I am a bit of a grammar demon myself. :P ~~'FOMA' (talk) 13:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hrm. The whole blue/green thing is a pain. The Japanese wiki article mentions Aobozu being considered something akin to greenhorns (which could be a pun off their name, and something I think the translators actually include in a chapter, if I remember right). But then there are also different versions of the youkai in different regions, so that complicates things. I'll just translate it directly to make things easier. :Nagano - Beneath a specific pine tree, hold your breath and spin 7 times and when the Aobozu appears, tell it that you won't tread on the stones or uproot the tree. In the past, there was a deep pool which housed an enormous carp, and when someone seemed to catch it, it would start to thrash violently. To appease the carp, it is said that the villagers planted a pine tree. :Shizuoka - Towards the evening in springtime, children who are late getting home and run through the cornfields will be carried off by an Aobozu appearing from among the wheat stalks. :Okayama - A youkai who appears as a Buddhist monk with either blue/green skin or blue/green clothes. Appears in abandoned houses. Sometimes said to be a youkai who appears when people are absent. :Yamaguchi - A mountain god with the appearance of a young monk. Appears before humans and lures them into a futile sumo match. Though it appears to have a small body, because it is a godlike entity, those who underestimate and challenge it find themselves cast aside, undoubtedly putting their lives in danger. :Kagawa (Shikoku) - Appears before women and invites them to hang by their necks. If they refuse, they'll vanish, but if they say nothing the Aobozu will swoop down and, when the woman faints, she will really be hung by the neck. :Yamagata - On a certain mountain, an elementary school student at a bathroom saw a blue/green monk's face appear from the urinal and glare at him. :...which are all pretty much inconclusive. orz And even when you plug 青坊主 into google's image search, some of the pictures are blue, some green, and some have blue skin and green clothes. Aughhh... On another note, I've made sure to write the romaji for each title as it appears in the tankobon, so the differences between the kanji and furigana (in volumes 1-12, and a few of the more recent chapters) are all accurate. -- Lynxian 03:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Admin Do you want to become Admin in Nurarihyon no Mago wiki? --Cococrash11 01:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'd love to, if you'll have me. -- Lynxian 04:13, January 4, 2011 (UTC) You're an admin now. Keep on editing Nurarihyon no Mago wiki and the good work. --Cococrash11 05:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Location Page You know the setting shows there are like 2 place like the Yokai, and Human world even a place like hell. Beside its called world and it talks about the world human and yokai lives. 05:29, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Romanization Great question! It all depends on the kanji. Romanization is done by the character in Japanese. If you search up the kanji "豪", the first character of Gōra's name, you'll find that the hiragana for that character is "ごう", which by Hepburn romanization is "gō". But if you search up the first two characters of Kuroumaru's name, "黒" and "羽", you'll find that their hiragana are "くろ" and "う" respectively. So in this case, it makes sense to separate the "o" and the "u" in Hepburn romanization because the "o" and "u" pronunciations come from separate characters. Another example of this is Marunouchi, a district in Tokyo. Here, the name is split into three characters with syllables "まる", "の" and "うち". Again, although the "o" comes before the "u" when you romanize it, they come from separate characters. Basically, you can romanize with "ō" when you see "-ou" together in a single kanji character, but when you see a character that ends with an "o" followed by a kanji character that starts with a "u", you have to romanize it as "ou". --[[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 22:54, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 07:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yamabuki Otome? I think her name is actually supposed to be a legit Japanese name, so its ordering should be Otome Yamabuki. What do you think? --[[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 15:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I did some digging for the legend behind the character, and there she's usually called "Yamabuki no Otome"... but both her surname and first name are legit Japanese names. Notably, however, Yamabuki (using the same kanji as hers) is the name for the Japanese globeflower, and traditional art depicting the Yamabuki no Otome story shows her carrying the flowers or near them. tl;dr version: I think we should leave the name order as-is for now, since it seems to match the folklore. -- Lynxian 01:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 150 About this chapter, I don't think "Kurotabō the Demon" is an accurate translation of its title. I liked the other one better. --[[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 23:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :I actually also thought it didn't match up well, though technically the kanji being used is the latter half of the two which make up "youkai", with "kai" as the reading. It's just that the kanji by itself means mystery, and during the chapter Kurotabo calls himself "Kurotabo no kai"... it's difficult to come up with an accurate equivalent. Any ideas, or should we just change it back to what it was originally? -- Lynxian 23:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm leaning towards changing it back. The "kai" kanji alone has its own meaning. Also, grammatically speaking, the "no" particle indicates Kurotabo possesses something, in this case, the "kai" or mystery. --[[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 06:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Question What do you think of Spanner020's editing in this wiki? --Cococrash11 01:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : A lot of his edits are counterproductive. I understand that he's trying to be helpful, but... in most cases, he should really be speaking to one of us admins before making changes. At any rate, I wouldn't recommend making him an admin. -- Lynxian 02:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Timeline No, I think we should keep the timeline as is. There's a reason for this. Remember Chapter 137? That was the chapter that featured the Nura Clan celebrating New Year's Eve. This chapter's release date closely coincides with New Year's Eve of this past year. Since the canon manga material has dictated that event having coincided with New Year's Eve 2010 in real life, we should base the timeline around that event. The user who started the timeline at 2008 probably thought that since the series began in 2008, we should use 2008 as the base year. I think it makes more sense if we go by the content of the manga as opposed to when the series began. Basically, we should always try to follow the manga as close as possible as it is canon to the series. If the manga dictates an event that coincides with real life time, we should follow it accordingly. --[[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 00:00, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Wait, where did it say it was Heisei 20 or 2008 when Zen's place got burn down, as the user mentioned? --[[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 00:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's in the character data book, where it talks about the Yakushi Clan. Hence why I was thinking we should make adjustments. -- Lynxian 00:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Man, this is what I was worried about. In that case, I don't know what to do. Following either possible timeline will cause one event to fall out of place. I've never dealt with a series with an inconsistent timeline before. --[[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 00:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I've been examining things in the series date-wise, and discovered a huge inconsistency. Even though the databook says chapter 3 happened in 2008, the New Year's Eve chapter clearly happens in 2010 - the show that Maki and Natsumi are watching and the song on it are the key. I'm actually working on a blog post to keep my thoughts/info/findings in order with all of this. Shiibashi must really not be paying much attention to timelines. -- Lynxian 01:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Characters in order of appearance Hey Lynxian. I've been wanting to standardize the chapter articles and I was wondering, in the chapter infobox listing all the characters, are we still going by their order of appearance? --[[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 16:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :It might be easier not to worry so much about the order, I think. -- Lynxian 16:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) help on the Kanto Great Aper Alliance page, i want to add a picture to the info box, but the changes i make to the infobox arent shwoing up. help? Manga Chapters You know, I've been regretting converting the manga chapters into their Viz titles. I don't feel comfortable with their translations anymore because they seem inconsistent between the manga and anime and the original Japanese titles. I feel like I want to revert the chapters I converted into Viz titles back into the translated titles we made up. For awhile, I've also been planning to revert the Sennen Makyo episode titles to match the translated chapter titles we made up. What do you think? --[[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 21:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh good. I definitely think that would be better, since Viz tends not to have as accurate a meaning as fan translators. --Lynxian 22:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for giving my a welcome :D Hello,I'm new here. I think there should be picture gallery pages for each charcters.For example a page full of Rikuo's pictures.Please think about it and if you think it's a good idea then I can help.4everNura 11:12, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Manga Chapter Pages Hi, if you don't mind can I take the job of doing the manga chapters, I already did a lot of pages of them. But, what have bothered me is the template infobox and the header of "Characters in order of appearance" and in the template infobox, there is a characters section, where you can put in the characters in the infobox. But which one is most important?? Or is both it both of them?? ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 22:23, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Help with the manga chapter articles would be lovely. As for the template infobox, basically the characters who appear in the chapter should be listed there and the "Characters in order of appearance" header/section should be removed. It's mainly to tidy things up a bit, but that header/section was what we used before the template was altered. -- Lynxian 02:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, then I will remove the "Characters in order of appearance" header from the pages. thanks ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:39, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Arcs Hey Lynxian. I'm still having lots of trouble on the Beelzebub Wiki figuring out how the arcs should be structured. How do you structure them here? I was hoping to get some ideas if I asked you. Thanks. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 12:10, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :By structured, do you mean figuring out what constitutes an arc and how long/what events are part of it? -- Lynxian 03:29, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That, as well as how to name them. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 04:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Are u sure? Are you sure that subordinate's is grammatically correct. Because it seems it doesn't and no one write it like that? Could you exactly explain me why it is correct so that I know it for the next time. Thanks KidProdigy (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's referring to only one subordinate, and all of the sentences are talking about a subordinate's fear - which makes the word "subordinate's" an adjective. As an example, in this sentence: The leader and subordinate's fear are merged, enabling the former to use both his own particular fear and his subordinate's, thus granting more freedom of movement, try substituting in actual character names and you'll see why it's grammatically correct. :Going by your edit, the sentence would read like this: "Rikuo and Zens fear are merged, enabling the former to use both his own particular fear and Zens, thus granting more freedom of movement." Since there is only one Zen, and the fear belongs to him, you need to use that apostrophe. -- Lynxian 11:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::The way you explains it makes it obvious, OK, then I will leave it like that ^_^. But could you do me a favor, could you please leave a message on my talk page. KidProdigy (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 18:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Laguardia 00:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Lynxian, thank you very much! I could understand the plot better, but as you said it has a lot of mysteries. The problem is that I've just watched the anime and didin't read the manga at all, so I missed some important points. I'll start reading it as soon as I can then maybe I understand better and can even contribute with some information. Anyway, than you very much, you made me relieved actually, I just hate when I don't understand the story! Thank you I'm very glad! :Glad I could help! -- Lynxian 01:03, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, can you please fix the Sket Dance wikia? Roman Saotome is being messed around with. Thank you 16:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't Stop Till The End Hello! I was wondering where i could find gozumaru and mezumaru`s character song,i just cant find it on youtube or in any other sites,do u have any idea where i culd find it? :Sorry, I can't give you a link to the song else I suffer legal repercussions. Use google, you'll find it easily. -- Lynxian 17:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) "Yamabuki no Otome"? You said there is a yokai in folklore called "Yamabuki no Otome." But I don't know such a yokai. Can you explain the detail? --Klobis 00:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Tamasaburo Tamasaburo's kanji name is 珠'三郎, not '玉三郎. You said Both kanji are used at different times for Tamasaburo's name but there is no source. Please let me know which chapter is the source. --Klobis 13:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) yay? I just noticed you have edited my pages and shorten my long details ^^. Helping people know their favorite video games, anime/manga, and Lego sets even better ^^ 08:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Latest Chapter I've seen what you've done with the latest chapter. I know that you're checking on grammatical errors but that doesn't mean that everything has to be re-written, doesn't leave any image. Please check grammatical errors and rewrite the text, not rewrite the whole article. Now the page look all stub like and blanc. ''KidProdigy'' (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 22:30, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : Well about the two out of three major wikias, there are some reasons for that: * The Naruto Wikia is extremely popular by a lot of registered contributers and also unregistered contributers, due that the wikia has a large vandalism history, they wanna have short pages on episodes and manga pages. * The Bleach Wikia separates their chapters first until the tankōbon volume comes out to put the chapters in there. You're right I have to say that, but rewriting can cause edit conflicts. If an other contributer writes something in the article, and the other contributer removes it and writes, let's say something better, the other contributer can't accept that and undo the page and the other contributer is doing the same because about their edits. I'm not that kind of person, only if you have a good explanation, like what you told me. It really got me think, after you told me about the One Piece Wikia. I'll write the policy different for other contributers and uses the reasons that you told me in there. ''KidProdigy'' (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 11:06, January 16, 2012 (UTC) toriko wiki hey man, sups. i'm a toriko wiki admin. nice to meetcha. just wanted to ask ya, would u mind affiliating this wiki AND ur sket dance with ours? Sorry if what i asked is rude as i kinda don't know what rules ur wiki goes by. sorry for any trouble and disturbance. i sent a pm to FOMA asking the same btw. :) --Zangetsukakashi 23:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ask how can you add picture under your wiki logo and wiki navigation ? Zazieshrine01 06:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC) and how can you make hotspots on your wikiActivity ?Zazieshrine01 06:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Mass Information Deletions Because I'm rewriting the pages. Don't worry, I write them back, with the technique and abilities section. But I did copy and paste Rikuo's page in an template page for something. You can help me out too either. ''KidProdigy'' (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :OK. And when you are doing grammar check anyway, could you mind adding great references, cause mines feels standard. ''KidProdigy'' (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:31, February 29, 2012 (UTC)